User talk:ObsidianDraconis
__TOC__ Report Vandalism Please report any Vandalism, Spam, and other Disambiguations under this subject. Please use a signature so we know the date in which it was reported. We will look into each matter as soon as we can. Thanks! ''' vandalized Necromancy. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 11:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Other Inquiries '''QUESTION (Crazydoutzz): Hi :D I'm the user Crazydoutzz and I was on the wiki and saw that u made the last edit..so i thought that if i asked u something u would answer somehow fast xDD I play Dragons Dogma. I just finished Come to Count main quest..and i have some doubts :D I want to know if u know where i can find the Plucked Heart archstaff..it says in the Manse..is it the duke's manse? ;O and is the black cat avaiable before finishing the game? Thanks! ANSWER (Crazydoutzz): @Crazydoutzz. To answer your question... The Plucked Heart is actually in the sewers under the manse. So to get to the sewers you need to be arrested or go through the aquaducts. If you are arrested make sure you take 1-2 skeleton keys with you to escape the jail. The black cat is always available including NG+ and Post-Game so no worries there :-). ObsidianDraconis (talk) 19:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION (Agoner123): Hey Obsidian, Do you happen to know where to find the Hammer called Rooted Gloom it's dark enchanted and on the Rooted Gloom page it doesn't say the right location, as I'm trying to find all the enchanted weapons, so hope you can help me fast. Agoner123 (talk) 14:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER (Agoner123): Should be able to buy the Rooted Gloom from Caxton in Post-Game. Not 100% Sure if you can during the Pre-game or NG+. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION: hey i was wondering if you could tell me where to get the tightley folded letter for the quest lost faith? 16:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC)link ANSWER: Check the rooftops in Cassardis. Note where the hand is on the map: QUESTION (JarTX): Hi, Draconis. First off would like to thank you and the web page for providing very useful info about the Dragon´s Dogma universe. One of my questions is related to the NG+ feature, is it possible to start a New Game Plus keeping all the equipment, money and dp collected from the previous game but starting with a new generated character and pawn from level 1? If so, please will you tell me how to do it. And where or how can I get the Duke´s set? As I have seen several pawns inside the rift wearing it. By the way I am interesting in trading any of The Everfall rare items wich I have at least 2 or 3 of every one of them, including the full sets, for the full Abyssinal Armor set. I would be very grateful. My Gamertag on Xbox360 is JarTX Thanks in advance. JarTX (talk) 16:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER (JarTX): There are only a couple ways I can think of: *Backing up your save to a external hard drive or thumb drive and then start a new game. *Going under a different username. Allowing only one save slot limits a lot of options. Hopefully the sequels will provide more save slots. Hi. Thanks for the welceom! Feral Moogle (talk) 19:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) New here so i'm still learning. I added a page for Stagnant Shroom (http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Stagnant_Shroom) but messed up on the categories section. I've figured out how to properly add pages to categories but I can't undo my screw up. I wanted to draw attention to my mess up so it can be fixed. Thanks!MabsterB (talk) 07:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Took care of it for you ObsidianDraconis (talk) 22:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for replying to my inquiry, re: I accidentally killed http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ObsidianDraconis?action=edit#Caxton. I decided to start the game over and learn from my mistakes. I'm glad to know that I can contact someone, because I'm sure I'll have more questions. 14:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello, WebbPiece here. I found a site for free download of "Into Free" if interested. Its http://soundcloud.com/search?q%5Bfulltext%5D=into+free WebbPiece (talk) 19:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Sorry for the photo on the mask page. I edited it to look like the rest of them after I found out how, but you'd already done it. Thanks for the backup. =) Rimewing (talk) 02:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION: hey the UR dragon is givin me a major headache, got all weak spots destroyed except i think two on the outter wings, whats an easy way to hit them? and if i play online do i play with other people at the same time?Mdk 83 (talk) 00:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) my user name and ps tag is Mdk_83 ANSWER: There is a useful map and tactics on the Ur-Dragon page. If you are using a Melee tactic you will have to climb up on the wing's base and swat at it. This Video will show you that aspect. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 17:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey i was in the Dwells-In-Light page and the stat card that there is that of Silk Lingerie and not the weapon. It says you posted it in both pages, just letting you know in case you have the other stat card.Thebookofknowledge (talk) 01:16, September 14, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION: At wich point do I have to back up my save? And does it guarantees that I can create a character and a pawn from the scratch. Remaining untouched all the items at the Inn storage. Thanks in advance. ANSWER: You can backup your save anytime you choose. Just remember when you load it back on it will delete your exisiting save file that is on console. You will want to somehow back up the new savegame (New Character) if you decide to go back to your old save. ObsidianDraconis (talk) 17:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Question about page-editing QUESTION: Hey OD, I've been editing stats on a few items lately as part of my first contributions since starting the game a few weeks ago. But one thing I can't figure out is how to edit the pages with lists. Trying to add a missing item to the list here: Category:Chest_Clothing But hitting 'Edit' only comes up with the ability to edit this part of the page: "Torso Clothing is worn under armor." Thanks in advance and thanks for all the work on the wiki! Also, I'll be in the chat in 30min-1hr if you use it. Ruyen1 (talk) 10:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ANSWER: You will be unable to edit the actual list in the Category section as it automatically generates which articles are listed. In order to add the missing item, go to the item's article page and add type "Chest Clothing" in the ADD CATEGORY section of the article. It will automatically add the item to the category page. ADMIN 02:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanx for the message I will keep that in mind. Right now I am at the end of the game and just found out there are like FIVE DIFFERENT endings lol that's pretty krazy I am gonna try them all out and see all the cutscenes then I guess go back and finish ALL my quests since from what i understand you cant finish once you end the game i guess. Thanx again for the welcome and I plan to make good use of this wiki. It's nice to have this kind of help when it is needed. NAPALM 01:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sir, I have fully deck out the barren Salvation Member page.. just wondering if I could get some feedback on it so I know what I need to do to improve for further contribution to this great wiki. Image I think could be better, I could drag the fight out if need be like I did for my image of the Skeleton Lord until morning to make it easier to see. But I digress, just let me know what you think. Exp234 (talk) 07:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your contributions. The Salvation Member and Skeleton Lord pages look good. I touched them up a little for you. The pictures you took of the Skeleton Lord looks good, your strategy of "fighting out" til morning is a good way to go especially for these particular enemies. Suggestively, you can equip your latern to enhance the lighting for the picture. Any pictures that you are able to take during mid-day are preferrable if possible. Also be sure to put links around any words that link to other articles. Thanks. ADMIN 18:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up the pages, I'm not much of an editor. Lol, you give me to much credit the Skeleton Lord fight dragged on all night due to the fact that I was fighting the Cyclops ambush along with what seemed like a never ending army of ninja wolves all while trying not to hit the Skeleton Lord... He also refused to stand still long enough for me to snap a good shot of him, almost as soon as he stood still he instantly burst striked me or ran away. But I will take up your tip of using the lantern to enhance my future shots, the things been collecting dust in the inn since level 10.. since this message is long enough I may as well add that I spent a good amount of time nearly 2-3 hrs. fighting a Wight just to get some more quotes to add on. Also, I'm nearing my Post-Game again and must ask, does the Lich looks exactly like the Wight because I for the life of me cannot remember. Because if it doesn't, then I'd be glad to snap some pictures of it. Oh I also updated the stats on the DF'd Divine Surcoat as I noticed it was missing the DF'd elemental and debilitations were missing. 05:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Exp234 (talk) Hey again, Noticed the Silk Lingerie is incorrectly in the Torso Armor category. I know you can add categories, but can't seem to remove them. Thanks for the welcome! Now if there are any other pages that need pictures I'll gladly acquire them. Also this is the first time posting on a talk page so apologies if anything is out of order. Mark XX (talk) 08:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) We are in need of many images, especially in the Items section. In the items sections we are shooting for decent quality pictures. Some examples similar to these articles: Carrot & Gransys Herb. You can also go to Images Needed to see a list of pictures needed. Thanks for your contribution to the wikia. Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The reason the Jewelry template was named Jewelry and not Accoutrements is because Jewelry and Cloaks work differently, and both are "Accoutrements". The Jewelry just has one level of stats, it's not upgradable, whereas the cloaks have all five levels available. Firedale2002 (talk) 12:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... realized that this morning when I changed them and ran out of time. They are back the way they should be. Thanks for pointing that out. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) , NPC needs to be changed to Location. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 03:30, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, answer Your question about gifs. Sony Veags 11 for movie files (Sony AVC codek/.mp4/15Mbps/320x150px) and Adobe Photoshop CS5 for gif files (default settings). Btw, what is the max file size i can upload? QUESTION: New to the wiki and currently doing simple edits and adding helpful information where I can. I would like to complete the Drake, Wyrm, and Wyvern pages with stat information like other enemy pages have (one example would be the Griffin), and while I understand how to do that, I don't actually know where people acquire the stat information from. Where do I find all that info from? Like Health, Defense, Weight, Damage Taken, Drops and precentages for each item. If you or anyone else can point to said info, I will complete those enemy pages mentioned above, as well as any others that need it. ThanksThousand Troops (talk) 23:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) • SUBJECT: UR-DRAGON SEPARATE SECTION Hello Draconis, how is it going? First of all let say how organized this Wiki is. It is nice to see that you keep track of most of the content and quick dispose of trolls and bashers who try to taint this precious information. I'd like to suggest that we make a separate page for the Ur-Dragon player tactics (not the general tactics), because I think it's overloading the page, too much information in my opinion. Would be similar to the Everfall loot table being separated from its main page. I could happily handle that if that's ok with you. What do you think? Sincerely, Bingbangpoe (talk) 00:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Trading and Gifting should probably use normal headings instead of the bold and the capitals. The description could go at the top without the header. I don't think it really needs the lines either. Also it doesn't really belong in all those categories, it should probably just be in Category:Concepts. I would change this myself but, it's protected. Btw, where have you been lately? Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Candidates for deletion, they need to be deleted. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 05:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I see that you already decided which way to do it, but I think that Iraklis looks better anyway. Although, I liked the way it was before, I think the glow is unnecessary. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 23:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :And, yes, I did go into my talk pages history to see the message. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 23:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) It would be great if you made some custom fonts for the Dark Souls main page, I've been thinking about changing it but haven't had the time to, right now it looks pretty boring. I'm in the chat now. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, you used to be able to chat at work didn't you? On another note, would you mind if I used your idea of having a link that creates a new article with an infobox and some stuff already on it on Dark Souls wiki? I'm tired seeing people make pages without infoboxes, but it doesn't matter if you don't want me to use your idea. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) No, I can't see any of your messages, are your messages showing up for you? Can you see any of my messages? Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi ObsidianDraconis.. I put a question in the main page of The Dragon, which is: is it possible to feat The Drango several times? I mean, after defeted him the first time. Or I need to finish the complete game and create a new one. Regards from Mexico. Dragon nimra (talk) 22:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC)NImraDragon nimra (talk) 22:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Why are you adding Category:Image Needed and Category:Skill Image Needed to those articles, when they are already added by the infobox? Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 07:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis! Thanks man, it feels good to be part of something really great! =) A91 knightblade (talk) 11:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey ObsidianDraconis! Thanks man, it feels good to be part of something really great! =) A91 knightblade (talk) 11:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I want to create a page for Bugs and Glitches (so I can add the glitch about Post-Game clear skies), but honeslty I'm not sure where to put it. There is no main category for it really, so should I add it to the Concepts category? It doesn't exactly fit in that category either, but there is nowhere else for it. Thousand Troops (talk) 22:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Question: I am playing a Rank 9 Strider and my pawn is a Rank 9 Fighter. I'm trying to fight the Ur Dragon offline (tried four times now) and I am having some questions regarding what profession should the other two pawns be to maximize my efforts per trip. Now, I have a Rank 9 Ranger (who talks more than uses her bow or climbs for hearts) and another Rank 9 fighter (who tries to climb but doesn't seem to know how). Or is there a "inclincation" that I should invest with a Ranger that she would shoot wings and climb for active hearts? I'd love to go online to fight but i know i am wasting my time if the party isn't composed right. Thanks. Railroad1125 (talk) 18:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC)railroad1125